


i'll be right here waiting for you

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), anything that i dont like about voltron doesn't exist in this au ok, vlog au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hi, babe. It’s been, uh, ninety days. Yes, I know you’re wondering why there’s a bruise on my face. Calm down, cowboy, don’t get angry. If you ask Romelle, she’ll tell you she kicked my ass during training. BUT, if you want the truth then it's because I totally walked into a door. Oh! And don’t ask Hunk or Allura or Pidge or literally anyone else because they’re all lying…”OrLance and Keith are separated for eight months while Keith goes on a mission. During those eight months, they keep vlogs for each other.





	i'll be right here waiting for you

“And that’s how you do it.” Lance grins, throwing his sword towards Romelle.

 

She catches it without much effort and squints at him. “There’s no way that would work. I don’t know how but you cheated.” She turns around, falls dramatically onto the couch and slumps against Allura who immediately pulls Romelle towards her. Lance rolls his eyes.

 

They’ve been trying to see who can figure out the quickest way to take down an opponent. It’s been half an hour. Allura’s been the judge but Lance has a feeling she’s been giving Romelle higher marks because they’re dating. Oh well. Maybe he should get Keith in here.

 

Speaking of the devil, he looks and sees Keith leaning against the door frame, arms folded across his chest. Lance takes a second to admire how well built his boyfriend has become; how he’s now allowed to openly admire the way Keith's shirt stretches across his biceps, the way his Adam’s apple looks when he swallows, the way his eyes somehow always sparkle….

 

He looks back up and catches Keith’s eyes, fully aware that he’s been caught staring. Lance raises his eyebrow in question. Keith doesn’t say anything. In fact, his face seems blank in a way that makes Lance feel oddly unbalanced. He looks over at Romelle and Allura but they’re not paying attention to him. They’re too busy doing that thing where they pretend they’re the only two people that exist, ever, and stare dreamily into each other’s eyes. Gross.

 

Lance walks until he’s an inch from Keith’s face. “Hi,” he whispers.

 

“Hey,” Keith whispers back and closes the distance between them. The kiss is short and sweet and Lance _wants_. He tries to deepen the kiss but Keith pulls back before he can.

 

Keith steps back, grabs Lance’s hand and drags him away. Lance barely manages to catch himself before he trips and face-plants. “Keith? What—?”

 

Keith’s not looking look at him. He continues to drag Lance, who assumes they’re heading to their shared bedroom, and mutters, “We need to talk.”

 

~~~~~~

 

“How long are you going to be gone for this time?” Lance asks quietly.

 

They’re sitting on their bed, criss-cross, knees touching.

 

Keith sighs and looks away, like he’s afraid of the answer. Something twists in Lance’s gut. He has a feeling he knows what Keith’s about to say. “Eight months,” Keith mumbles. He’s been twisting the edge of his shirt since they sat down. A nervous tick. Lance wants to reach out and hold Keith’s hands between his own, like he always does. He doesn’t.

 

“ _Keith,_ ” Lance hisses, his voice oozing disbelief. Keith barely manages to suppress his wince but Lance catches it. He looks miserable and Lance feels an ache in his chest.

 

Lance closes his eyes and breathes. He thinks about what’s he’s going to say, this time. How many more of these can he take? How much more time apart? Eight months, Keith said. Eight. Last time it was five and the time before that? Six. In eight months, they're going to have spent more time apart than together since they’ve been a couple. Maybe this is a sign. Maybe Keith keeps being sent on missions for a reason. Maybe—

 

“Lance?” Lance feels a warm hand close over his where it’s clenched in his lap. “What are you thinking? Say something.” Keith’s expression is pleading.

 

“You— Eight months, Keith? You’re going away for _eight months_. I don’t— I’m so confused. I thought this was all over. I thought the last time you left for months, you guys figured this shit all out. Shiro said— I thought you found him. I don’t get it!” Lance can’t help the anger that crawls into his voice. He hates being angry at Keith, but how else is he supposed to feel? How else is he supposed to act when he feels like he’s slowly losing the one who matters most to him? “How many more times are you going to leave me?” Lance knows as soon as he says it that he shouldn’t have.

 

Keith stares at Lance, unblinking. His brows furrow in confusion and hurt. “Is that what you think? You think I’m _choosing_ to leave you?” Now Keith is the one who sounds upset. Lance mentally curses himself for being such an idiot. “You know me, Lance. You know I don’t do things I don’t want to do, not anymore. If I didn’t want to be with you then I wouldn’t be with you. Do you get that? I want this. _I want you_. Please tell me you understand that.”

 

Lance’s mind goes momentarily blank. Of course he knows how Keith feels. Keith has grown a lot in the past three years and he’s become so open about his feelings for Lance that sometimes Lance can’t believe it’s real. Still, every time Keith says something like _that_ , Lance feels giddy and mad with love. He shakes his head. He needs to stay focused.

 

“Okay,” Lance replies. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “Okay. I get that. You say you don’t do things you don’t want which means… you do want to leave, in a way. You’re choosing to stay with me but you’re also choosing to go on yet another mission for another eight months. I counted, Keith. That’s nineteen months that we’re going to have spent apart. That’s more time than we’ve been together. Don’t you see how _not_ okay that is? Shiro’s going, right? Okay, why can’t you stay then? He’s probably taking Adam too. Maybe Hunk can—“

 

“No,” Keith interrupts harshly. “If Shiro’s going, I’m going. All this time we’ve been looking for Lotor, it hasn’t felt right. This time it does. We think we might actually find him, Lance.” Keith voice softens a little with his next words. He looks up at Lance. His eyes beg for Lance to understand. “If we find Lotor...and Shiro goes without me and something happens to him...I couldn’t forgive myself. Before you, he was the only family I had. I can’t stay here. I’ll just be worrying the entire time. Yes, Adam is going but I have to be there, too.”

 

Lance sighs and his shoulders lose all the tension they’ve gathered since the beginning of this dreadful conversation. He knows he won’t win this. Keith is going to leave. He should’ve known better than to ask, to hope. He _knows_ better, is the thing. He knows how much Shiro means to Keith. He knows they’re family. _Brothers_ , he thinks. He knows you don’t leave family behind. But it hurts to think about. Isn’t he Keith’s family too?

 

Before the thought fully forms in his head, he says “I’ll go with you, then. That makes sense, right? Yes! Yes. Then we wouldn’t have to be apart. I mean, can you imagine? Eight months together, fighting side by side like some badass hot power coupl—“

 

“Lance!” Keith cuts through his chaotic thoughts and babbling speech. “You’re not going with me. You—You can’t.” He says it like there’s no room for an argument. Like he’s the one who makes the rules. His eyes are hard and his mouth twists with words he has yet to speak.

 

“Why not?” Lance demands. “Why can’t I go? Don’t think I can handle myself?” He thinks about how unfair it is that Shiro doesn’t have to be apart Adam for eight months. Why is Lance the only one who has to suffer?

 

“God no,” Keith’s entire expression changes at that and he lets out a little laugh. And _why is he_ _laughing._ “I know you can take care of yourself. You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever known. It’s just,” He scrubs a hand over his face and shakes his head. “If you go, I’ll be worrying ten times more. Do you really think I’ll be able to get anything done, let alone successfully help find Lotor, if the love of my life is just prancing around with his gun like some badass? And plus, you’re in the middle of training with Allura. I want to come back and see everything you’ve learned, sharpshooter.” He smiles and a dimple appears.

 

Lance sucks in a sharp breath. Keith has told him he’s loved him hundreds of times, but he’s never said it like _that_. He forgets he’s supposed to be mad and feels a sly smile forming on his face. “Love of your life, huh?” Lance teases, waggling his eyebrows.

 

“Shut up,” Keith blushes and turns Lance’s face away.

 

Lance finally gives in and takes hold of Keith’s hands. He pulls them into his lap and immediately starts playing with them. “When do you leave?” Lance asks, trying to keep all his negative emotions at bay. He’s going to let Keith go. He’s going to be a supportive boyfriend.

 

Keith pretends to think about it for a second before saying, “Um. Three hours,” he says and grimaces because he _knows_ he’s plain wrong for that.

 

Lance gapes and then punches Keith in the arm because _three hours_. “Keith! Three hours! You asshole. How am I supposed to give you the good loving you deserve in _three hours_?!” Now Lance is the one blushing but he doesn’t care.

 

“Well, we better start as soon as possible.” Keith proposes. He smiles mischievously at Lance before he flings himself onto the other boy. Lance yelps and then falls into a fit of giggles which are promptly swallowed by Keith’s mouth on his.

 

~~~~~~

 

Lance watches as Allura and Hunk help Shiro and Adam pack the rest of the equipment into the Red Lion. He barely registers what’s being said but it sounds like Adam’s trying to convince Shiro to let him fly the lion while Shiro teases him about who knows which planet they’ll end up if he does. Lance can’t bring himself to smile at that, he’s too busy fighting his conflicted feelings.

 

He’s distracted when Keith comes to stand in front of him. Lance takes a moment to look at him. He looks _so tired_. He looks pained and miserable and still so heartbreakingly beautiful. Lance can’t help but think his face mirrors the same emotions.

 

“Wherever you go, whatever you do, I’ll be right here waiting for you. Promise you’ll come back to me?” Lance whispers. He feels the tears building in his eyes and tries to blink them back but they fall regardless. It doesn’t matter, anyway. It’s not he hasn’t been crying on and off for the past hour.

 

Keith’s own eyes are puffy from the tears they shared in their bedroom not long ago. He cups Lance’s cheek and brushes away the stray tears. Lance feels a little more settled.

 

“Hey,” Keith says, strangely fierce. His eyes are brighter now. “I’ll always come back to you. _Always_. Cheer up, baby. Hey, you know what we should do? Those blog—err vlog things. I’m sure I can use Adam’s camera. Record some videos and pretend you’re talking to me, tell me about your day, and when I come back, we’ll watch them together, yeah? It’ll be fun,” Keith smiles, in that way he does when he wants to make Lance happy. Lance loves him _so much_ that he can’t help but try to return his smile. He thinks he succeeds because Keith’s own smile grows.

 

Lance sniffs and wipes his nose with the back of his hand. A small laugh bursts from his chest. “Yeah, okay. _Vlogs_ ,” he chirps, already feeling better. “I can do that. It can be like I’m talking to you. Oh, Keith. I can’t wait to see this! Are you still awkward behind a camera? Hey, I’m kidding, don’t be embarrassed.” Lance grins when he sees Keith pout and turn pink.

 

“Whatever,” Keith mutters. “If you’re gonna make fun then maybe I won’t—“

 

He doesn’t get to finish whatever lie he was about to tell because Lance kisses him, hard and quick. “You wouldn’t. You’re gonna be grumpy for the first day and then give in because you looove me,” Lance teases. “You’d do anything to make me happy.”

 

Keith looks back at him with so much love and fondness that Lance’s knees go a little weak. “I would,” he confesses. “Anything. If that means talking to a camera for eight months and pretending it’s you, then…” He shrugs.

 

Before Lance can kiss his stupid face again, he hears Shiro call for Keith. “Keith, it’s time to go. Everything’s ready.” He looks at Lance and then at Keith and his eyes soften a bit. “You can say goodbye.” He walks away and Lance has half a mind to call after him and tell him it’s _not_ goodbye. Just a…see you later.

 

“It’s not goodbye,” Keith says like he’s read Lance’s mind. And maybe he has. “I’m coming back in eight months. I’m coming back to you. All this Lotor stuff will be over with and we’ll be together again. You can show me your blo— _vlogs_ and all the new training with Allura. Okay?”

 

Lance nods because that’s all he can do. He takes Keith’s face between his hands and kisses him soft and slow. He feels like he’s pouring out every emotion known to man out in this one kiss. He hopes Keith can taste it. And maybe he has, because when Lance opens his eyes Keith is giving him that smile that means _you’re everything and more._

 

“Alright, lovebirds,” calls Adam from where he’s hanging off the side of the lion. “We have to get this show on the road.”

 

Lance thought he got all his crying out already but apparently not. He takes one look at Keith and feels the tears falling again. He can’t help the small wounded noise he makes. _This is it, he’s leaving,_ he thinks.

 

“Don’t cry, hey, come ‘ere,” Keith says as he pulls Lance into a tight embrace. Lance clings on, maybe if he holds on tight enough he won’t have to let go. “I love you,” he whispers and Lance tries to hold him closer but they’re already as close as they can get. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

 

“Yeah, well, I love you most,” Lance whispers back. Keith’s face is in the crook of Lance’s neck and Lance can feel the wetness from new tears.

 

They share one last tear-stained kiss and then Lance watches Keith walk away.

 

He leaves soon after that, already having said goodbye to Adam and Shiro, and ignores the worried looks Allura and Hunk send him.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Alright, Day One,” Lance smiles in the camera.

 

“So, babe, listen. I was going to start this vlog as soon as you left but that didn’t make much sense right? So, I waited a couple of days so that I could have a lot to tell you. I mean, I don’t know how you’re doing it but I think it’s safe to assume it’ll be kind of like mine? Ooo, Keith, your vlogs better be longer than five minutes! I know you thrive on people seeing you as the quiet mysterious emo guy but I swear if you don’t come back with thousands of minutes worth of adorable videos! I know I talk a lot so it’s easy for me to just ramble on and on and on— okay, anyway, let me tell you the funniest thing that happened today. So, Romelle and I tried to scare Allura this morning at breakfast but little did we know she was actually listening to us the entire time…..”

 

~~~~~~

 

_“Hi, Lance. It’s me, Keith. Wait, you can see me, right? Um, Hi. So, I’m not sure what to say. It's been a week since I've seen you. Do you want me to give you updates on the mission? I know Shiro said for…safety reasons that we shouldn’t contact you guys, only for emergencies or whatever. Maybe I’ll do quick updates at the end of the bl—vlog thing just so you know. But, wait, you won’t see this until after I’m back. Whatever. I think you’ll like it. I don’t know why but you seem to like when I ramble on….something about me being a quiet mysterious emo….Ha. Anyway, Shiro and Adam are still arguing about who should be flying the lion. They’re actually pushing each other off the seat. Can you hear them? They don’t know yet but I put it in autopilot when we first got on. I’m going to scare them and pretend something went wrong. Hold on…”_

 

~~~~~~

 

It’s Day Twenty.

 

Lance picks himself up from the floor for the sixth time.

 

“Keith, I swear, when I was practicing it with Allura, it looked much better. Maybe I’m not kicking my foot up high enough….” He scrunches up his face in determination and jumps into the air again.

 

This time, he accidentally kicks the camera over. “Oh, sh—“

 

“Lance, buddy? You okay in there?” He hears from outside. He can’t tell whose voice it is because the camera somehow managed to smack him in the side of the face and his ears are ringing.

 

He manages to wheeze out a reply before he gets up from the floor to start again.

 

~~~~~~

 

 _“Hi, again. It’s been forty-four days, I think._ _I— I miss you. How did we do this before? How was I ever okay with being away from you for so long? We’re not even halfway there, Lance. God, this is torture. I keep dreaming that I’m not here and you’re not all the way over there and we’re…together. And then I wake up, and you’re gone. Or, I’m gone. Same thing. I just…I_ hate _that you’re not here. I feel like such an idiot. Maybe I would have been okay with not coming because it feels unbearable to be so far from you. Shit. I’m not supposed to be making these sad, am I? Where’s the delete button on this thing…”_

 

~~~~~~

 

“Hi, babe. It’s been, uh, ninety days. Yes, I know you’re wondering why there’s a bruise on my face. Calm down, cowboy, don’t get angry. If you ask Romelle, she’ll tell you she kicked my ass during training. BUT, if you want the truth then it's because I totally walked into a door. Oh! And don’t ask Hunk or Allura or Pidge or literally anyone else because they’re all lying…”

 

~~~~~~

 

_“Lance! We’re so close. I can feel it. Yesterday we found some information on this abandoned planet that had traces of Lotor’s scent. Don’t ask how we know that. Anyway, we’re close! The closer we are to finding him, the faster we can end this and I can come home to you. Honestly, I’m not even sure what we’re going to do once we find him. Shiro’s got an idea but….Anyway. I want to tell you this joke I thought of last night. Hang on to your seat because this is a good one. Ready? So, a cow and a wolf walk into a bar….”_

 

~~~~~~

 

“God,” Lance groans and flops back onto his bed. He can’t do this. He can’t record another entry without wanting to cry. He feels so empty and it makes him feel ungrateful because he still has his friends. He shouldn’t be so torn up over this. He misses Keith so much sometimes he stays awake at night and wonders what would happen if he took a lion and went to find him. Logic always kicks in though.

 

He hears a knock and hates how his heart skips a beat. What if it’s Keith? He was just thinking about him. What if he could feel just how much Lance missed him and came running back? What if—

 

The door opens. It’s not Keith. Lance deflates.

 

“Well, it’s nice to see you too, Lance,” Allura says with a hand on her hip. He smiles a little because of how she pronounces his name. _Lonce._

 

“Sorry, Allura, it’s not that I’m not happy to see you, it’s just…” He waves a hand in the air, hoping to convey all this thought through a single gesture.

 

“You miss him,” she replies. It’s not a question, or a comment, or a joke. It’s a fact.

 

“Yeah…I thought making these vlogs would make me feel better but I feel worse every time I finish one. It’s like a constant reminder that he’s gone. I should be talking to him and not this stupid camera.” The camera in question stares back at him and Lance covers it up with his pillow.

 

Allura is quiet for a few moments before she comes to sit next to him. She gently places her hand on his knee and he suddenly feels more grounded. “Look, I know it must not be the…easiest thing to be going through. I don’t know what I’d do if I was away from Romelle for that long. Being away from the person you love is one of the worst feelings, I know, but you can’t think of it like that.”

 

Lance wants to understand what she’s saying but all he can think about is how if Keith was here, he wouldn’t be feeling like this. “How else am I supposed to think of it?”

 

“Think of it as...a testament to how strong your relationship is. You guys can survive anything. Eight months of distance is nothing compared to a lifetime together, right?”

 

“It’s actually nineteen months,” he mumbles. But, she’s right. If he really stops to think about it, even though they haven’t come right out and said they’re spending the rest of their lives together, they know. No matter how much time they spend apart, the time spent together is more important. “But you’re right. Thank you, Princess. For making me….see things more clearly. You’re a good friend. Now, I don’t want to be rude but would you mind…?” He gestures to the door.

 

“Oh! Fine. Rude,” she says but she’s smiling. “Go on, tell your boy how much you miss him.” She giggles and makes kissing noises at him and when she finally closes the door, he can still hear her laughter.

 

He smiles and grabs the camera from under the pillow. He holds it up in front of his face and grins. It doesn’t feel forced. It feels like the most genuine smile he’s had since Keith left almost five months ago.

 

“Hi babe! Okay, I don’t want you to worry but I was really down today. I may or may not have cried a few times. I know you’re going to make a face but I said don’t worry! Allura came inand we had a talk. I feel better now. God, I love that funky little altean. Anyway….”

 

~~~~~~

 

 _“Lance, I’m sorry. I can’t do this anymore. We thought we found something but it was a set up. We’re okay, it’s just that we think Lotor found out we were looking for him and kind of set us on a wild goose chase without us knowing… We’re back to square one. So, yeah. It’s been_ a day. _And just thinking about having to record this just makes me…I’m sorry. I think this will be the last one. I don’t even know if we’re going to make it back when we said we would. We were doing good these past six months, or at least we thought we were.. I’m so tired, Lance. I’m tired of thinking we have something when we don’t. I’m tired of waking up every morning and wondering what else is going to go wrong today. I’m…I’m tired of missing you. I’m tired of being away from you. I’m tired of wondering what you’re doing or thinking._ I should be there _. I’m an asshole, aren’t I? Ugh…I’m sorry. I have to go.”_

 

~~~~~~

 

Lance is giddy with excitement. He feels like his face might split open from how hard he’s grinning.

“Keeeeith! Guess what! _I did it!_ I finally beat Romelle. I mean, not that I’ve never won against her but…I did it! I finally got the upper hand! You should have seen it! I was like _this_ and then I was like _this_ ,” he gets up and demonstrates how he took down Romelle, pretending Romelle is his pillow. By the time he’s done, he’s breathing hard and the pillow is twisted in a weird way. “See! That’s how I did it. Ah! I should’ve recorded it! Because without the recording then everyone is just going to tell you she would have won if I hadn’t “cheated” and “tripped” her. Whatever, sometimes you have to play dirty. Anyway, I miss you so much. I love you, loser. I can’t wait for you to come home. Only a month to go….”

 

~~~~~~

 

_“Hi. I, um, I know I said that I’d stop recording but…” Keith smiles, it’s a small secret one. “Lance…I’m coming home. We did it, well, it was mostly Adam. He was the one who came up with the— whatever, it doesn’t matter. It’s over. Lotor underestimated us. He’s gone. We’re coming home. I can’t wait to see you. We’re coming home three days early. I know three days doesn’t seem like much but… I want to surprise you. Adam and Shiro actually saw how down I was. They had a little talk with me, said that I can’t be distracted like I was and finally made me tell them what’s wrong. It was okay. I swear, sometimes they act like I’m their child….But. Whatever. I’m going to see you soon. Is it weird that I’m nervous? My hands are sweating…but okay. I’m going to end it. I miss you. I love you, loser. I’ll see you…soon!”_

 

~~~~~~

 

Lance lays in bed feeling restless. He hasn’t been able to sit still all day. Keith is supposed to be coming home in less than a week. He should feel nervous about the fact that they haven’t gotten into contact with any of them for months. It’s probably a good sign. They’re probably so busy getting things done that they just didn’t have time to call. And anyway, he’s pretty sure Pidge said they’d only call for emergencies. If they haven’t called, then there’s no emergencies….

 

He’s been thinking and moving so much all day and he feels his eyes begin to droop.

 

He’s barely begun to dream when he feels warm, strong arms circle around him. He turns so fast from fear and excitement that he accidentally knocks his head against Keith’s.

 

“Ow! Lance! You cracked my skull open! Why is your head so hard…” Keith mutters while rubbing his forehead where Lance hit him.

 

Lance can’t even say anything to that because of how _happy_ he is. He laughs and laughs and hugs Keith and kisses him everywhere he can reach. Keith is laughing too and he’s trying to chase Lance’s kisses but Lance is moving too fast.

 

It’s messy and it’s amazing and Lance _has missed Keith so much_.

 

“Why—How are you here?! You’re early! What? Keith!” He goes back to hugging Keith, aware that he’s probably squeezing the life out of him but he’s filled with so much bliss that he doesn’t let go.

 

“It’s over,” Keith gasps. Lance finally lets him go but doesn’t move far away from him. He cups Keith’s face and smiles at him. “It’s over, Lance. Lotor is gone. I’m home.”

 

“You’re home,” Lance whispers, tears prickling in his eyes. This time, though, the tears are from pure happiness. “I missed you so much, you doof.”

 

“I missed you more,” Keith replies before kissing him. “God, these eight months felt like an eternity. I never want to be apart from you again.”

 

“What’s eight months compared to a lifetime?” Lance asks, remembering Allura’s words. He feels his heart rate speed up when he sees the way Keith looks at him. There’s so much love and tenderness in that one look that it swallows all of the sadness Lance had been feeling since Keith left.

 

“You’re right,” Keith says, eyes shining. “Marry me.”

 

Lance stares, mouth agape, stunned. He swats Keith across the chest. “What is wrong with you! You can’t just spring that on me! Oh no, Keith. If you’re really proposing, you better take me to dinner and get down one on knee. There better be candles and soft music and slow dancing! I can’t _believe_ —“

 

“Fine, fine,” Keith laughs. “I’ll propose again. But will you? Marry me?”

 

Lance leans his forehead again Keith’s and take a breath. They breathe in silence for a few moments, both content to just exist together.

 

“Of course I’ll marry you,” Lance finally replies. “Did you even have to ask? Wait, don’t answer that.”

 

Keith just laughs and kisses him silent.

 

~~~~~~

 

Later that night, they lay cuddled up together under the blankets and watch Lance’s first vlog. Lance can see that he’s smiling but that the smile doesn’t reach his eyes. It looks fake.

 

But the smile he’s wearing now as he’s watching Keith though? That one is real.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wasn't gonna write fics because they're too much work but oops. also lotor isn't gone he faked his death.......
> 
> ALSO.........this is canon ok take my word.
> 
> if u read this, thank u. :*


End file.
